1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to ladder implement holders and more specifically it relates to a ladder caddy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous ladder implement holders have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,356,854 to McGee; 4,4480,810 to Hall; 4,550,803 to Finster et al. and 5,370,263 to Brown all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.